Complicated
by Beckon
Summary: There were a lot of questions but only two answers; one for her and one for him.


**A/N: So I realized in my midst of focusing on all these other stories dealing with other couples that... I seem to have momentarily neglected this one- my favorite one out of the list. It's a minor drabble I did awhile back but I liked it and I haven't done much with SzaNemu lately, so why not? **

"_This wasn't supposed to happen…"_

He was a complicated man with complicated ways of doing things. He could be stubborn and irrational when the time called for it; rarely ever giving up his position on a subject. It would be a lie to say that he was easy to get along with- hell even he was aware of his own anti-social like ways. Well now, they weren't entirely anti-social… his 'people' skills had just been pushed so far back on the back burner that they were nothing more than the ashes of memories of something he was supposed to do. It had little affect on him now though; he had enough skills to grind through a simple conversation in the corridors but once it passed his stature of limitation, he moved on; regardless if it was in mid-sentence or not.

And yet, sometimes he preferred the simple things there were to offer.

Things that were far more simpler than winning an argument that had already been won from the beginning; nailing a successful project with the expected results; even hitting the calculations on the first try- not to say that many tries were needed anyways.

He loved running his fingers through her hair when it was down.

He loved making notes of how those melancholy eyes of hers slowly began to break down each day and reveal just a bit more.

"Are your eyes bad?"

The question seemed innocent enough when it was posed from the graceful figure that had seated herself against the white leather of his couch; the lack of proper color seemed to emphasize the wrong in her black uniform- the wrong in the way she merely caught his eye in a casual glance.

"No." he answered from the doorway; fingers carefully readjusting the white-framed glasses that had slipped down to the bridge of his nose. "In fact, I can see perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

Like a body scrapped of all emotions, she softly shrugged and used bare fingertips to brush aside a black strand of hair. "No reason… you just keep staring at me."

"Do you want me to stop?" Like it was possible.

"Yes."

He watched the way she turned her eyes to something else that had seemingly caught her attention from the other side of the room; giving him yet another opportunity to merely study her in sight. "I don't know why I asked because I doubt I'll be able to go through with your request."

"Why not?" she questioned as she slowly turned those eyes back to him. "Is it that difficult to understand?"

"It's not so much as understanding the request but merely understanding… the subject matter itself."

Those eyes of hers seemed to have caught a spark as she gently tilted her head to one side; that stoic face almost melted away for a moment to reveal the softer embraces underneath but… she quickly caught herself and repaired her crumbling façade. "And why is that? I should be easy to look over, correct?"

"To who?"

"Must we always answer questions with questions?" she remarked. The soft corner of her lip turned downward for a moment.

"That depends… is that a question?" he replied; watching as she only gave him a shake of the head at the comment. Chuckling lightly, he pushed up on his glasses once more before he drew himself away from the doorway; stepping into the room just enough to close the door tightly behind him before he carried on closer to her. "Why must we even bother questioning each other's questions? Can't we pretend to be happy with the answers we get?"

"The only answers we've gotten from one another is 'yes' and 'no'; choose which one you want." she offered; those green eyes following every movement till he stood just in front of her. "And ask yourself if you're happy with that answer."

"In that case, I'll choose no."

She looked towards him in questioning. "And… why is that?"

"Because, if I ask you to stay for the night, the only answer you have to give is yes." he reminded.

She studied him and looked him over for a few minutes; running their dialogue back and forth across her mind before she slowly allowed a humanistic smile to turn her lips. "You are correct, although… might I remark that you may be asking the wrong question for that answer."

"Do explain." he pressed.

Fingertips lightly caressed the curve of her lower lip as she watched him become only slightly irritated by her long silence. But she enjoyed the extra time to carry over her answer and seek out the consequences.

"Would you only want me to stay the night?"

"No... I'd want you to stay longer."

"_When I said that this wasn't supposed to happen, that didn't mean I regretted anything." _


End file.
